The worst moment
by chocolateowo
Summary: i cant take it any longer im getting what i want whether they like it or not nalu miraxus gale and gruvia
1. Chapter 1

Mira's pov

Natsu came running into the guild screaming " Luce I said that I'm sorry, I didn't know that was your underwear drawer!"

Lucy came in right behind while trying to whip Nastu.

"It doesn't matter if you didnt know, you shouldn't be looking through my stuff anyway you pervert!"

After witnessing that event I smirked and started to think about how Nastu probably knew what he was doing since just last week he was saying how weird Lucy was for having lacy panties.

I decided before I forget, to go write this down in my NaLu book so I will have another story to tell their children.

When I got back I saw that my second favorite pairing in the making were sitting at the bar.

"Hello Levy and Gajeel what can I get for you today?"

"Just some meat and iron screws and whatever the Shrimp wants since she's making me buy her food." Gajeel complained.

"Hey! I never asked you to do that! But since you're offering, Mira I would like a peach smoothy please." Levy asked sweetly.

"Coming right up!"

Before going to the kitchen I decided to glance at Natsu and Lucy to see if they were still fighting but instead of Nastu and Lucy fighting, Natsu was fighting Gray.

That idiot instead of using an apology to win Lucy over, he decides to fight Gray! But I guess I can't be mad since their dense minds is one of my favorite parts about their ship.

While thinking about nalu I noticed at the corner of my eye, Juvia rooting for Gray to beat Nastu, I started to laugh a little. God I love my job.

As Gray and Nastu were fighting, Nastu made Gray fly over to where Erza was sitting and he ended up squishing her strawberry cake. I heard Lucy scream "Nastu, Gray RUN!" But before they got the chance to get close to the guild door Erza was already by them with her deathly aura radiating off her. They looked like they were gonna pee themselves and I looked over at them with sympathy but it was their fault for fighting I guess, Those two never change.

By the time Erza was done dealing with them Lucy and I had to take them to the guilds infirmary. Lucy even though she wouldn't say it, looked worried which made me squeal on the inside. I'm kind of surprised though, I thought she would not be surprised since she knows the punishment for fighting. They were lucky enough that Erza ignored their fighting so she could enjoy her time with her precious cake but because they can't go one day without being idiots, they had to go and squish it. I couldn't help but laugh at how reckless they could be sometimes.

Hi guys I hope you like the chapter

this chapters pretty short

But it's the first chapter so

I hope you like it reviews are appreciated

K guys I wanted to let you know it is me and my sister both writing this story

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	2. Chapter 2

Miras pov

I checked the boys every 30 minutes to see they were awake Lucy checked every so often herself but I think it's only because she wanted to go on a job request with them.

I can tell she's still working up the courage to go on one alone. Finally I went in again to check on them and they were awake.

"took you guys long enough to wake up you were asleep all day".

"Hey if u were hurt by Erza like we were you wouldn't have woken up all day yourself" they said this at the same time which made me laugh.

"I think I could take her"

"You do realize that she's gotten stronger she's not like she was as a kid"

"I did to"

I left the room afterwards I went to the job request board to find something I could suggest for them to do when I spotted one it was one for a couples magazine the reward was 1 mil jewels per pair. It said that you get to stay in a resort for free so I took it, this is my chance.

After taking it I went back behind the counter waiting for one of them to come request a job.

After around 30 minutes I heard Lucy scream.

"Arg there's nothing here with good pay what am I gonna do about my rent"

"Lucy I have the perfect job for you here why don't you bring Natsu here to"

I see Lucy go get Nastu and they both come join me at the counter.

"So Mira what job do you have for us?"

I passed it to her and she just looked at it I seen her face it looked like she was going to decline but then she seen the pay and her face completely changed.

"1 million jewels is tempting aw what the heck Nastu go get ready lets go on this one"

I got so excited hearing her say that then I seem Gray walk over and look at the request.

"Juvia come here we're going on a job"

I swear I I almost fainted hearing this I never expected two of my favourite ships would be doing this, I looked over at Juvia and it looked like she actually did faint.

"GAJEEL COME HERE NOW!"

After i said that I notice him start to walk over here with a smug look his face.

"What is it?"

"Well Gajeel I have a job request I would like you to go on"

"Well guess what I don't want to" he had a smirk on his face.

"So you are gonna let Natsu and Gray outshine you well I guess they are better then you" i now had a smirk on my face.

He takes the request and looked at it

"It says I need to have a girl with me, I don't need anyone else I will do this without one"

"Gajeel, Natsu and Gray have a girl with them"

"What I am not gonna look like an idiot why didn't you say that in the first place I'm not gonna be the only one without a girl, Shrimp come here we are leaving"

All i hear from her is WHAT before I see her getting dragged out of the guild.

Hope you guys like the chapter

Reviews make me update faster

Love you all until next time

-chocolateowo


	3. Chapter 3

Miras pov

So I decided since all my favourite otps are going I might as well to. I got laxus to come with me it took awhile to convince him he's very stubborn but I have a way of convincing people.

I asked Erza to stay behind on this mission since Jellal is not around sadly. As I walked into the train station I see everyone else, I hear one of them yell.

"What the hell why is Mira and laxus going" I'm guessing it was Nastu.

"You think I would miss out on a chance to see my favourite otps together I would rather die, and laxus is here because he and me are gonna do the mission to. I said with a cheery smile.

They gave in and let it go because they knew that there was no way of getting me out of going.

After waiting around 5 more minutes we finally got to board the train but it took some effort to get the guys in.

"Don't make me go in my satan soul form I don't care if u hate trains you are gonna board it and be quiet the whole way there unless I'm gonna hurt you so bad u are gonna be in the infirmary for a month you got that"  
They just looked at me with so much fear in their eyes and nodded.

"Good boys"i said with a smile on my face.

"So lets go!"

As we bored the train I could see the boys try not to say anything as their faces turned green.

I am such a meanie haha.

On the train I seated with Lucy while Levy and Juvia sat across from us, we were pretty much talking the whole way there. Unlike the boys I didn't hear one peep out of the boys I guess force is the only option with these guys.

I know short chapter but I wanted to end it here I'm sorry

Until next time!

-chocolateowo


	4. Chapter 4

Miras pov

We had just arrived at the train station and all the dragon slayers were already out yelling "I'm never going on a train ever again and I mean it this time" while kissing the ground. I heard Lucy laugh a little beside me but I know the boys heard it because they started glaring at her.

I got them up off the ground and we all started walking to the requests owners house. After we got there we didn't need to talk to the person very long because he got us to start working not long after we got there.

*around 15 minutes later*

"God I hate makeup why did I accept this job" I heard one of the boys scream. I seen all the guys nod, "calm down guys don't be such baby's u don't see the girls complaining" I said.

"That's because u are girls u are used to makeup we are not" Nastu said and again all the guys nodded. "let me tell u a secret none of us girls wear makeup so we are feeling the same thing u are so stop complaining or I will make you" I said afterwards thinking wow no wonder Erza is so mean to them. They are brats and its slightly fun.

After our makeup was done we were forced to go get changed we all got given out clothes. but before they did I made sure to tell the magazine person who were the couples and they agreed to make them together in their magazine I was so happy.

As I walked into the changing room I seen the dress they had give me it was pink at the top that had an open back the dress started going into an orange as it reached just above of my nees the dress looked like it was a sunset I put it on and a pair of light pink flats it looked nice on me. I left the change room to go see the others first person I noticed was laxus he was wearing a plain yellow shirt with a pair of denim skinny jeans I have to admit he looks hot.

Lucy was wearing a flowy crop top with a pair of denim high waisted shorts and a pair of black vans her hair was in a high bun, Nastu was wearing a grey muscle shirt with some blac shorts and grey sunucks.

Juvia was wearing a dark blue plain dress with dark blue flats with her hair up in a messy bun, grey was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a dark pair of jeans with black convers.

Levy had to be my favourite though she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a pair of black short shorts with a pair of nee high sock that were black but have 2 blue lines at the top and a black pair of convers with her hair down but straight, Gajeel was wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts with a pair of black convers to.

I looked at all the couples and I think I almost cried I seen every guy checking out their girls with a look of surprise in their eyes I think this trip might make my dream come true.

Hope u liked the chapter

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's pov

As I left the change room I seen everyone else their outfits were so cute I noticed Nastu and looked away holding back my blush, omg he looks so attractive wait no I can't think that he's my team mate *looks back over* I see him looking at me wig a surprised look "um... how do I look?"I said wait why did I ask that arggg.

"You look umm nice he said to me  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment"i asked he just shakes his head ah whatever "you don't that bad yourself" I said with a smile he just gave me one of his signature toothy grins which could melt anyone's heart no, no thinking like that I said to myself. I looked away and walked over to levy so I could get my mind off of him.

"Omg levy you look so cute!" I said to her "Lucy u look way cuter then me"she said I smiled at her. Afterwards we all just were silent waiting for someone to lead us to where we have to go next after around 7 minutes we see a few assistances coming towards us which in my guess to lead us where we have to go.

After they got to us they grabbed us in pairs and started leading them to different rooms Levy and Gajeel had to go in one, Gray and Juvia did to and so did Mira and Laxus so I knew I would have to go in one with Natsu this is just my day I said to myself sarcastically.

As we got in the room we seen a white background where I guess we would be taking the pictures, they got us over there an started putting us in poses which I felt like I looked stupid and by the face Nastu was making at times I bet he did to. I never realized modelling was so easy but hard.

*30 minutes later*

We finally got let out of the room we were in to meet up with the others as soon as we seen the others I see Nastu run up to Gray and start fighting.

"I bet I look better then you ice freak"

"No way in hell as you can see I would and do look better then you in everyday ash brains"

"I guess we will find out when we get to see the results of our photos ice freak" Natsu said with a smirk. "you're on fire breath" Gray said with a smirk as well.

Those two will never change I said to myself with a sigh.

*15 minutes later*

We were all walking to the resort we got promised we got to stay at because they said we were done for the day. Me, Levy and Mira are all excited to see the results so are Gray and Natsu but that's because they wanna see who wins. "Juvia would be excited but she knows Juvia looked good because Juvia was with Gray-sama" Juvia said with a smile and was looking at Gray but Gray wasn't paying attention which I could see made Mira a little mad.

Sorry to all the people that wanted to see Nastus pov I didn't feel like letting you have the satisfaction of it I know I'm evil

no worry guys i will put levy or gajeels pov in one of the chapters

Hope the chapter was good and sorry it took so long

Reviews make me happy and want to write so please leave some

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	6. Chapter 6

Mira's pov

As we got to the resort we went inside to check in, I went to the front desk while everyone else went to sit down. "Hi I'm here to check me and my friends in" I said he looked at me then said "oh do you have a room booked?" "Ya our modeling agency did" he just went on the computer "yep I see you guys right here you have 2 different rooms correct?"

I just nodded at him "k rooms 304 and 306 are yours here are your keys" he handed me the keys afterwards "thanks" is all I said to him just as was about to turn away he stopped me "If you want can get a room for you and me, no worry i'll pay" he said and winked. I'm sure Laxus heard that because he walked over and put his arm around me "hey babe is this guy bothering you?" he asked, I decided to go along with it so I put my arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek which I could tell surprised hi but he didn't show it enough for the guy in front of us to notice. "hi babe and nope he was giving me our room keys" I then looked over to the guy and smirked.

He just looked away I could tell he was annoyed. Laxus and me stated to walk away and I realized he still has his arm around me it made me grin a little.

We got close to everyone else then I heard Juvia say "Oh thank god Juvia was starting to consider Mira as a love rival because she gets along with Gray-sama so well Juvia's so relieved".

After everyone else started to look at us, the guys gave Laxus a thumbs up while the girls winked at me, all I did was roll my eyes and took Laxus arm off of me I must admit I felt kind of disappointed I did I liked it there, Whatever.

...

short chapter I know but I gotta keep u interested to read the next chapter somehow! joking joking its just been a busy day but I couldn't wait to post this chapter.

guys I have such a lame life haha I got so bored at school I started writing this chapter in a book!

miraxus I know AHHHHHHH

reviews are appreciated so please leave some

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	7. Chapter 7

Mira pov

While we started waking to the elevator I felt a gust of wind on me then I looked at what it was but all I seem was Gray and Natsu running for the elevator screaming "I'm going to push the button before you ass cream cone"  
"Not a chance ash face" but just before they got there Gajeel used his iron arm to push the button the I heard his "Gihi" in joy. These boys are such kids how they ended up getting these girls to like them is beyond me, I can't really complain my ships make me who I am haha. I didn't even realize we had made it to our floor and were walking out until I bumped into someone and started to fall, waiting for me to hit the ground but then I felt arms around me and realized that they belonged to Laxus! It made me blush slightly but just as the moment happened it left a minute later because he let go of me "thank you Laxus" I said "it was nothing" he said then looked away.

Soon enough we got to our rooms and said our goodbyes. All the girls were in one room and all the boys in the other, I made sure to ask Laxus to make sure they don't reck anything because he was the most responsible.

As the girls got into our rooms we all decided to set down our things and relax. "finally we're away from the guys they can be so stressful" Lucy said then shook her head "ya no kidding Natsu and Gray need to know when to shut up its almost embarrassing sometimes" levy said  
"Ah whatever guys wanna go have a bath?"i asked all the girls faces lit up and they all nodded.

Natsus pov

As soon as we all got into our rooms I felt like something was missing thinking about it for a little while I realized there was no little blue cat around me "WHAT THE HELL WHERE'S HAPPY?" I scream out "no worry natsu Lucy realized that u forgot to bring him so she called lisanna to take care of him" Gray said. 'how could I have forgot happy it must have been the excitement of going on another mission with Lucy how could I have forgotten happy though, fuck I broke the rule bros before hoes not that Lucy is a hoe fuck off track arg there's nothing I can do now guess I'm gonna have to buy him a big fish as an apology' Nastu started thinking to himself. But then he looked up and seen all the guys pressed against the wall I decided to go over and do it to as I did it i heard the girls talking. they were pretty boring to listen to until i heard levy say that me and gray are embarrassing to be around like i understand Gray but me come on! But the one thing that made everyones heads perk up is that they were going to go to have a bath "you guys thinking what im thinking?" i said, they all nodded then i heard gray say "and theres no Erza to stop us" i looked over to him and seen he had one of those kind of looks in his eyes.

Lucys pov

"do you guys have everything?" i asked they all nodded at me so we got to the the door and left our room. On the way to the elevator we seen the guys and i noticed they had their bath supplys "by any chance are you guys going down to have a bath?" i asked "ya got a problem with that bunny girl?" gajeel asked with a smug look on his face "i might but im not gonna waste my time explaining it to you" i said with a smirk on my face he looked surprised but thats what he gets for being rude. As the elevator got to us we all went in and it was quiet the rest of the way down. As we were passing front office i noticed the front office guy checking me out Mira noticed to because she whispered "dont let him bug you hes a pervert that's all"in my ear i gave her a smile "thanks he did creep me out for a second"i whispered back. Once we all left the lobby and the the bath house the boys and girls went their separate ways.

...

hi guys hope you liked the chapter its my longest one so far i wouldve gone further but i decided to leave it there because i want you to be excited for the next chapter and cuz im mean!

guys im gonna try to make a schedule for my updates i will try to update on mondays and wednesdays maybe sometimes saturdays if thats ok im busy every other days if im late on an update i will give a reason

i finally did natsus pov was it good if not leave a review on what i should change or leave one that you liked it its relieving to have people telling me

guys if you want anything to be put in this story say i wanna talk in a review and i will private message you about it

i guess thats about all

until next time

-chocolateowo


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's pov

As we got into our change room we all started undressing "these walls aren't very thin guys you know we can hear you" I said I wasn't lying they were talking about something their gonna do together in the bath. They all just shut up after that, I am just happy they are all getting along I let out a reliving sigh.

*5 minutes later*

All the girls and me walked out of our change room and seen the bath you could see the steam rising off of the water. I just jumped in and as soon as I did I regretted it the bath was shallower then I expected it hurt when I landed on my butt. I just went and laid in the corner. "Ahhhhh juvia loves water juvia never wants to get out"juvia said "I would have to agree with juvia the water feels great"levy said Mira just nodded and so did I I looked over beside me and noticed a lacrimal I turned it on and it was Cana she looked straight at me "Lucy I missed your breasts" she said and tried to jump me except she went straight through me she just say back up with a disappointed look "no fair" she said with a pout.  
"Why are you here anyways?" I asked she looked at me "as I said before I missed those breasts of yours anyways now that I seen you I gotta go my whiskey is waiting for me. She left not long after that.

Levys pov

After all the girls nodded I looked all around smiling at them but then of course I noticed how big everyone's breasts were I looked down to mine "i wonder if I can find a spell to make them bigger" I thought to myself then I realized something "guys aren't the boys being a little quiet?"  
That made all the girls look at me and nod "guys what are you doing over there your being to quiet "..." Nothing. "Either you guys answer is now or I am going to punish each and everyone of you" Mira and Lucy said at the same time. "Uhhhh we're doing nothing" natsus said but it didn't sound like it came from the other side of the wall. I got up grabbed a towel and put it around me, I started walking around inspecting every inch of the room when I noticed a salmon coloured spot "nastu what do you think you are doing" I practically yelled and put on my scariest face he looked at me and started screaming "why are all the girls in our guild so scary looking!" I noticed that when he moved that I seen the rest of the guys I could see Gajeel checking up and down he started blushing I looked down to see what he was blushing at and noticed my towel barely covering my nipples I just fall to the ground trying to cover myself. The girls were already around me glaring at the boys ready to jump them any second.

Natsus pov

As we got into the bathing room we noticed very quickly that these walls were super thin so we better be careful. None of us wanted to talk because we might miss a moment of the girls talking. After a while of waiting I heard Laxus say "are we gonna stand here all day why not see if we can see what's on the other side of this wall" I was surprised that it was Laxus that said it like Laxus come one but I have to agree I wanna see. So about around the corner we seen a spot that is open enough we could fit through it I decided to go through it first it led to the girls side but the best part is it's not noticeable unless you try to see it. All the guys and me were watching the girls and let me just say this was way more exciting then me walking in on Lucy in the bath tub. Because now I can watch her without her Lucy kicking me. As I seen Cana trying to grab her boobs I almost get a nosebleed but I held it back luckily I looked over and seen the rest of the guys looking at the girls Gajeel he kept a straight face, Gray he looked kind of turned on but I just smacked him he looked at me and gave me a glare. Laxus he had a smirk on his face that pervert I know what he's thinking. But just as I looked back I heard levy say guys aren't the guys being a little quiet which made my blood run cold oh shit. I wanted to tell them to go back but I knew levy would hear, even if she's not a dragon slayer she practically has the hearing of one.  
As I seen her start to look around I seen the guys rushing to get back through the door onto their side just before I got all the way in levy was already in front of me oh shit I'm done for.

...  
So the photo I put up was one I drew!

Hope you liked the chapter sorry I didn't post on Monday I had so much homework I didn't get time to write.

This chapter was so much fun to write! And because I was late on my chapter I made this one pretty long!

Reviews are appreciated

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's pov  
As all the girls got dressed and forced the guys to also we all started to drag the boys out well except Juvia she was happy gray wanted to see her naked so right now she on his back because she said that was his punishment. Mira is in her satan form and has Laxus on her back because he kept trying to get away, levy is holding on to one of Gajeels ear piercings so he would not be able to get away then I have Natsu riding in my clock, he was being tortured and I didn't have to do anything I felt happy. When we got back to the resort the front office guy was smirking at the boys.

*times skip 5 minutes*

We forced the guys into our hotel room to show them what they get. I tied Nastu down and started Lucy kicking him then making his ride in my clock until he passed out. Levy she made Gajeel watch lord of the rings because she knows he hates the movies I could tell she wanted to cuddle with him but didn't because this was punishment. Juvia tied gray up and started to lay on him I don't understand how it was punishment but no judgements. Mira knew Laxus liked her so she decided to pick sexual torment like she would kiss him but only for a second then brush her lips over his I could see it was affecting him but she didn't go much further than that. In the end we tied all the guys together and made them sleep in our room while we went to theirs I was surprised it was still clean but as I said before no judgments. "Guys lets go to bed I think we have had quite the eventful day and we got work tomorrow" I said "k let's watch a movie first" levy said "fine" I said then put on the boy in the stripped pyjamas. All of the girls including me cried ourselves to sleep that night.

...  
Short chapter but hey you got two updates in one day feel happy haha, I did two chapters to make up for me missing out on Monday even though this one is short I hope it make up for it.

Reviews are appreciated

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	10. Chapter 10

Mira's pov

The next morning I was the first to wake up so I decided to take advantage of that and go shower. As soon as I did I noticed my eyes were still a little puffy from last night "aw why did we choose a sad movie" I though to myself. I had a quick shower then got dressed "I think I might go check on the guys" I thought to myself. I decided to.

As I was walking to their room I noticed that the front office guy was trying to get into our room. "What are you doing?" I asked he looked at me and looked like he just had a heart attack. "Uhhhh nothing just making sure the door worked" he said to me, you could obviously see he made that up on spot. "Is that so then why is it that you only were checking on our room?" I asked, I could tell that made him think for a minute " what are you talking about I started three doors ago" he said then pointed in the direction that the boys room was. "Really because I slept in there last night and woke up around an hour and a half ago I would've heard the door handle if you did test it" I said with a smirk. "Whatever" is all he said then walked away.

Once he left i entered the girls room and what I saw made me almost laugh but mostly it made my ship for these people even stronger. In front of me was Gray cuddling Nastu while Nastu was cuddling Gajeel and there all sleeping on the ground. Laxus on the other hand was on one of the beds I would be disappointed but I feel sort of relieved. I just walked over to Laxus and shook him to wake up. As I see him slowly start to raise his head I stopped "can you untie me" laxus said "what are the magic words" I said in a cheery voice that's meant for children. He just glared at me "can u PLEASE" he said to me in a sarcastic way. "Fine turn around" I said he willingly obeyed me as I finished taking of the rope I grabbed his hand right afterwards. I pulled him towards the three on the ground and trust me as soon as he seen it he started laughing. I was so happy it's rare for someone like him to laugh, as we were laughing the other three woke up screaming "WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU LAYING ON ME"

I'm pretty sure the other three girls could hear them because they ran into the room not long after. As they did they seen the guys and grabbed their phones before the guys could move all the girls had pictures. "Can you untie us now please" Gray asked "I donno why should we do what perverts want us to do" Lucy said " k we are not perverts we are just horny males you really can't blame us" Nastu said which made all the girls laugh " that's a terrible reason but we gotta go to work soon so I guess we have no choice but to" levy said so all the girls untied the boys. "But I mean it you ever try to peak on us again we might just leave you here for three days with out food but no worry we will give you water" Lucy said all the dragon slayers gasped " you wouldn't" Nastu said "try me" Lucy replied back

...  
Hi guys sorry that this update was late no worry btw I am gonna try to update tomorrow.

About the horny male comment if that offended anyone I am sorry

Hope you liked the chapter

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	11. Chapter 11

Levy 's pov

As we all got to work just like yesterday we all had to split up the made us go get change first of course and did our makeup as me and Gajeel got into our outfits I realized mine was a wedding dress "oh no I know what our magazines gonna be" I though to myself. As I seen what Gajeel was wearing I was positive now we are doing a wedding magazine "what am I gonna do they might make us kiss" I though to myself as I did I started to blush.

Gajeel noticed it and what I was wearing and it didn't take long for him to realize it to, " why did they make us do this one wouldn't bunnygirl and salamander be better at this one" Gajeel said "who knows their reason all I know is that we are gonna have to suck it up" I replied.

We got into our room and told us what we were doing and I have to say "yep I knew it" they finally got us to start posing when they said "k now you gotta kiss for this one" I started blushing. Gajeel just looked at me "lets just get this over with" he said then put his arms around my small figure and started closing in I tried backing away but he kept me there with his arms. As our lips met i relaxed into it and as I did that when we heard the cameras start we had to kiss for around 5 minutes because we had to wait until they were satisfied with our photos. As we finished up him and me agreed not to tell anyone.

*later on*

As we meet the others everyone was asking what they did today it turns out Lucy and Natsu did a swim suit, Mira and Laxus did a baking one and finally Juvia and gray did a music one. "Hey Levi what magazine did you do?" Mira asked with a sparkle in her eyes. " Um you know the regular kind nothing special" I said in my most clam voice, but nothing got past Mira. " So if I go ask what magazine you guys did they will say an ordinary one?" "Oh no I'm caught" I though to myself " yep Mira you know it" I replied back, but before she left to go ask she said "if you're lying there will be a punishment" I'm pretty sure that made Gajeel scared a little because after she said that he said "arg you guys are so annoying we did a stupid marriage magazine, you all happy now!" this made Mira run over and ask to have the first copy of it and they agreed. " did you two have to kiss?" asked Lucy which made Mira run over to us i had to think for a second before i answered "secret" is all i said then i winked. as we were all about t leave i said " how about we all go get some ice cream" everyone agreed except Nastu. "can we go get a jalapeno pizza with extra jalapenos" Natsu asked "Natsu none of us like that so either you suc it up and get ice cream or you get nothing how does that sound?" Lucy said. "Arg fine" Natsu said while pouting we all just laughed. As we got there everyone ordered something and guess what it looked like they had jalapeno ice cream which made Natsu happy and me surprised. what i ordered was a double scoop of mint chocolate but before i even got to have any of it Gajeel took it out of my hands and took a big bite out my ice cream " what the heck Gajeel what was that for?" i practically screamed at him while hitting him with the arm that didn't have my ice cream in it. "yours looked better than mine so i wanted to try it " is all he said back arg i can really hate him sometimes. "fine you wanna be like that" i said then grabbed his ice cream and took the biggest bite as i could it might have killed my teeth could tell it bothered him because i practically eat one whole scoop ut thats what he gets for messing with the great levy i though to myself!

...

hi guys sorry it took so long to post even though i posted it on thursday XD i had to rewrite some of thi chapter because it got deleted somehow very depressing for me.

hope this chapter was good i was really excited to post it because of gale i felt like i havent put enough in and i definitely have been neglecting gruvia and im very sorry to all the gruvia fans i will put some in no worries!

hope you all had a great day

until next time

-chocolateowo


	12. Chapter 12

Mira's pov

I still can't get over the fact Levy and Gajeel did a wedding magazine pretty much the whole way back to the resort I have been thinking about how excited I am to see their magazine! I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts until I felt Laxus pull me in the right direction because if he hadn't I would have fallen into a fountain. "Thank you" I said "pay more attention next time" he replied back. " finally we're almost there" I heard Lucy say "ya my feet are killing me" levy said "juvia wants to go for another bath" juvia said

"Maybe we should" I said then winked at the boys they just looked at me like they didn't know if they should be excited or scared. As we got to our rooms I heared from one of the guys said that they bought a whole bunch of sake all the rest guys just patted him on the back saying "good job" then I heard one of them say "guys we can drink it after we get back I think we deserve a guys night out" the rest just agreed.

"Hmm they probably won't get back until 1 am I think I have a plan" I though to myself!

I casually walk into our room and said to the girls "hey guys the boys don't think that we can drink all the bottles of sake that they left for us while their out they think that they are better than us we need to show them" I said and they just gave me a nod " k but we gotta do this after the leave because we don't wasn't them judging us until we finish every last drop!" The all agreed and now we wait.

*2 hours later*

I checked the time it was 10 and that's when we finally heard them leaving let just say these guys take longer than girls do. As they left we all just walked out of our room but they waited by the door while I went over to check if they were already in the elevator as I seen the elevator door close I motioned them to move.

I grabbed the key to their room and went in to my surprise all the sake was on the table in front of us, they must have really had it ready for when they get back.

Before I let the girls drink the sake I turned on some music. I went and grabbed some glasses because we should be proper, as soon as I put down all the glasses I said "GO" and we all started drinking!

*Around 2 hours later*

Natsu pov

"That was fun we haven't all done something like that before" I said "don't go soft on us flame brain" gray said but before we could start fighting Laxus gave us a warning glare. We just shut up, as we got up to the hotel I heard Gajeel say "sake is gonna feel nice after all we did" "no kidding" I said as we got into the elevator I felt like something bad was gonna happen but I couldn't figure out what. Just as Laxus was gonna unlock the door we heard something on the other side make which made him unlock it and open it as fast as he could we all just pilled in ready to attack but what we saw wasn't what we expected. There was empty sake bottles on the ground and drunk girls all around us and let me tell you it was the scariest thing ever. "Oh no... Where's Lucy" I turn my head and I spot her "Lucy is drunk I am out of here" I said trying to get out as fast as I could but I seen Mira run over to me and stopped me "you are *hick* not aloud to leave" she said then pushes me towards Lucy who just jumps me "ya your back I missed you" she said "oh no here we go again" I said to myself. "Nastuuuuu can you sit on the couch for a second" I did as I was told because it's better just to listen then have her cry. As I sat down I seen her move back a little then start running and she jumps on me "OW WHAT THE HELL LUCY" I scream at her because when she landed on me she hit me right where it counts. She just starts to cry "nastu why are you yelling at me all I wanted to do was sit on your lap is there anything wrong with that" she said and is now balling "no... I'm uh sorry you just uh surprised me" I said back she just looks at me and stops crying "I will forgive you if you close your eyes" she said with a smile I do as I'm told but I don't know why this time. I feel her move then next thing I know I feel her lips on mine I just freeze and everything goes black.

Gajeels pov

As we jump in the room i had my iron arm out ready to attack but what I seen was totally unexpected drunk girls I don't know why but I froze remembering what happened last time the girls were drunk. I was happy to say "I can't find Shrimp maybe she already fell asleep." I looked around and found the other guys have girls on them "Gihi" Laxus had Mira attacking him saying "you took to long do you know how lost I felt without you hear" while punching him. Gray had juvia fall asleep on him "that lucky bastard got out of this" I though to myself, I look over to salamander and I see he has bunny girl on him I decide to listen to their conversation "I will forgive you if you close your eyes" bunny girl said I see him do it and I see her kiss him you could tell that it surprised him but what was unexpected is that he fainted "Gihi Salamander is a bigger wimp than I thought" I practically screamed but when I look back over at them I see bunny girl fell asleep to while she was kissing him. Just as I turn around and about to leave to go to the girls room to sleep I feel someone jump on me "surprise did I surprise you!" I heard and only one person I knew had that voice. I just grab her and set her down "hey I liked it up there and why didn't you come find me I was waiting for a long time" she said with a pout "how was I supposed to know you were hiding" I say "uh because we are playing hide and seek let me just say now you are a terrible seeker" shrimp said "whatever" I just replied back. I decided to walk over and sit down on a chair when I noticed she followed me "what do you think you are doing shrimp?" I asked "I have something very important I need you to do" she said I looked at her with a straight face "so what is it" she just puts her hand in her shirt and pulls out something I looked at it wondering what it was and I noticed it was a bandana. "Here put this on" is all she said then handed it over to me "why should I?" I asked her "because you will get a prize if you do" she said I just put it on wanting to know what this so called prize is. I feel her grab my hand and start dragging me some where. I hear her open a door and once we were inside she closed it "uh shrimp what are you doing" I say a bit nervously "you will see" is all she said when I feel her start to undress me I gave her a smirk " shrimp I get you want me but I don't think we're ready for this" is all I said she just laughed and I felt her put my clothes back on me. Just as I was about to take off the bandana she grabs my hand to stop and I did. After around a minute she takes it off for me and what surprised me is that she was in a bunny costume "Yahhh we are matching now!" Is all I hear her say "oh no please tell me it's not true" I though to myself and I walked over to the mirror and seen myself in a bunny suit oh god she looks cute in one I look like an idiot. I was about to take it off when I heard a sniffle I look over and see shrimp crying "what's the matter" I say almost tiredly "you don't wanna match with me am I not good enough for you to" she said I just grab her and pull her to the bed by us I lay down and pull her with me "you are almost to good to have me matching with you" I said to her and we both fell asleep cuddling each other.

...  
Holy chicken this chapters long (in my opinion)! Sorry I didn't post on Monday I wanted to make a long chapter so I put Mondays chapter into this one

I don't know if I did Gajeels pov very good sorry to everyone who didn't like it, I was just so tempted I couldn't help it

How was your guys day mine was pretty good!

Well I guess that's it I'm not a very interesting person XD

Until next time

-chocolateowo


	13. Chapter 13

K guys I am sorry this is not a chapter it would have been if I didn't just accidentally delete it? I am so upset right now everything has been very stressful from school work to my parents and yet I still try to find time to write my chapters. I also have to apologies for not posting last week I got grounded from the computer for a week for doing who knows what. (WARNING i am just gonna be ranting so if you want you can scroll past) life has been so frustrating for me I lost my best friend on Thursday and have been trying to be nice and have another friend but I feel like I am boring to her and that she barely wants me there it is frustrating for me because I try hard to fit in with everyone but I am a really excited person so I always end up annoying everyone I don't know what to do I hate it. Ok I am sorry to everyone who read that I was just clearing my mind. 


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy's pov Just as I was about to open my eyes from waking up I feel something warm on my lips so I open them quickly and see that it was na-Nastu and we are ki kissing. "What THE HELL NATSU" I scream then punched him in the face as hard as I could "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed back "why were you kissing me?" I asked "wait do you not remember last night?!" He asked back I just thought of all the things that could've had to do with kissing I then started to blush viciously "you and didn't you know" I asked which got him to blush "noo you weirdo first of all we still have our clothes on second of all, all that happened is when the guys and me came back you jumped me then forced me to go on the couch then when I did you jumped on my lap and kissed me but I must have past out or something and it looks like you did to" is all he said to me "ok good but why did I kiss you anyways?" I asked having to many questions that need answers "I don't know must be because your weird.. Wait never mind I know why!" He said "ok why?" I asked "because you couldn't resist all this but no worries I can't blame ya" he said with a smirk on his face "that doesn't even come close to a reason I will believe" I said then got up because I just realized I was still on his lap. I had enough of him and decided to go for a shower on the way there I noticed Juvia cuddling with Gray on the ground with a smile on her face, behind them I noticed Laxus duck taped to the wall with kiss marks all over his face and Mira under him sleeping on a pillow and with the jacket of Laxus as a blanket I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them then of Gray and Juvia. I noticed that Gajeel and Levy weren't there so I went looking for them. I had found them in the bedroom beside the bathroom but when I found them I seen they were wearing bunny suits which was confusing but also cute I took a picture but as I did Gajeel was at me 1 second after demanding I deleted it I did but after I sent it to Mira. When I went into the bathroom I looked at my self in the mirror and wanted to scream my hair was so gross, my mascara had run I probably stunk like alcohol I just washed off my mascara and went in to the shower as I started it I heard someone walk in "wait did I forget to lock the door?" I thought to myself then opened up the curtain enough to see who it was and seen it was Natsu "get out natsu" I said in my most calm voice not wanting to scream he just looked at me then screamed "Lucy when I made that you can't resist me comment I wasn't serious I never though you would try to peak on me in the bathroom you pervert" "actually natsu I was in here first trying to have a shower" I said "then get out I am trying to go to the bathroom" he said to me "natsu I can't" I responded he just gave me a confused look then reached past the shower curtain an grabbed my hand them pulled me out as he did I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug so he couldn't see anything "why did you pull me out?!" I asked him " because you never told me you were naked" he said back "I said I was showering doesn't that make you assume" I said he just looked at me and shrugged ah I have had enough of him so I put my leg as far back as I could then sacked him he fell to the ground while he did I just grabbed a towel wrapped it around me then ran to Mira grabbed the room key from her bra and ran out of their room into the girls it was pretty messy but I didn't care I just went into our bathroom to finish my shower.

...  
Hope you like the chapter, I am so excited guys for Halloween well not as excited as I am for next year I am trying to do this haunted house thing to scare the crap out of kids it is gonna be so much fun!

I am better now btw i am sorry about that rant I was just frustrated

Well I guess that's all

Until next time

-chocolateowo 


	15. Chapter 15

Mira's pov As I woke up I seen that everyone else was already awake I looked to the side and seen Laxus tapped to the wall with a irritated look on his face "can you take this stuff off of me" he said sounding annoyed "I don't know I kind of like you this way" I said "mira I'm not kidding get me out of this now or I'm going home when I do" he said with a threatening face "aw fine you are no fun you know that" I said with a pouty face and took off all the tape "grow up" is all he said to me after standing up "you know I was gonna ask you to go on a date with me to make up for tapping you to the wall but I don't know now" I said to him then looked away he just looked at me surprised "ugh fine I'm so-sorry" he said to me trying to keep a straight face. "Oh I see so you do want to go on a date" I said with a smirk on my face "maybe or maybe I just wanna get away from everyone else they are so annoying" he said to me "what ever you say" I said still having that smirk on my face. "When do you wanna go then"I asked "shouldn't you already have this stuff planned out" he said to me "whatever let me just know what time you wanna go" I said kind of annoyed "around 1 I guess" he said to me I just checked what time it was and seen it was 11 am "ok that works" I said to him then walked away wanting to get ready as soon as possible so I can have time to relax before we have to go.

*20 minutes later*

"Wow that really didn't take as long as I expected it would to get ready" I thought to myself well what am I supposed to do now WAIT I know it will go check up on my ships! As I was walking into the living room knowing they were there all I seen was gray and natsu glaring at eachother Gajeel sitting away from everyone else and all the girls in a circle talking to eachother. "Wow this is sooooo interesting" I thought to myself feeling kind of annoyed " can't you guys do anything together" I yelled at them then left the room maybe this date will be good I can cool off and be with Laxus all I did was smile and went to one of the bedrooms and sat on the bed.

...  
Sorry I haven't been updating I have been sick for the last few days and didn't want to write.

I'm saving the good chapter for next time i promise to update on Wednesday!

Sorry for giving u this short chapter after such a long time of not updating

Well I think that is all

Until next time

-chocolateowo 


	16. Chapter 16

Mira's pov

As I left the room to go on our date I decided I should be quiet while leaving because I didn't feel like dealing with the girls i might ship them with the boys but even I sometimes need a break I know it's hard to believe. I was walking to the boys room when I seen the door open "oh hi Laxus I was just coming to get you" I said with a smile on my face "ok so where are we going?" He asked "you will see" I said then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator "my first date with Laxus omg!" I thought to myself then laughed "I am such a kid whatever". As we got down stairs I practically ran out of the hotel trying to avoid that creepy front office guy.

I grabbed Laxus hand so we could be holding hands and we started walking me he looked kind if happy which made a smile go on my face. We walked to a restaurant called freetree to have lunch. As we got to our table there was an awkward silence between us "so what are you excited for" I asked not knowing what to say. "I don't know" he said to me then the waiter came "what can I get you two" the waiter asked we told what we wanted then he left. He both just sat there I never knew that this could be so awkward but I wouldn't let this wreck our time together.

...  
K guys I feel so bad about breaking my promise it was just rough that week

I have a announcement I am changing the days for updates so I will update sometime during the week twice but I donno when it just been to hard for me to have specific days to update because I get upset when I don't because I feel I'm disappointing you so ya I am gonna update again soon

is my story still interesting?

I guess that is all

Until next time

-chocolateowo 


	17. Chapter 17

Mira's pov

As we left the cafe we walked to the park and walked to the fountain I made him sit there while I said I would be right back but all I did was go behind him in the fountain and poured water down his back but as I did I thought "this is going to go two ways he gets mad or he joins in". To my surprise he just looked at me with a face saying did you really just do that. All I did was smirk at him saying ya I did what are you gonna do about it? I know this might be childish to splash Laxus but it's good to be a kid sometimes. As I seen Laxus get up I seen him start to walk away I was confused so I got out of the fountain and chased after him. As I reached him he grabbed me and said "ha I got you" I was surprised Laxus had this kind of side to him. "Who knew the big man could have a good side" I said to him all he did was look at me and smirked "you don't even know" he said to me and let me go he started walking away and without realizing it I went after him.

Lucy's pov

"So what are we supposed to do today we have it off of work?" "Uh maybe we could go to the beach" levy said "maybe" I said while walking to see what the guys were up to, all they were doing though was playing some card game and Juvia was behind them watching. "You guys wanna go to the beach?" I asked "there is nothing better to do so we might as well" gray said to me while already taking off his clothes "save it for the beach gray" I said and he just put back on his clothes. With a little blush on his face. I left the room and went into mine to grab my bathing suit but for some reason it wasn't in there so I had to call Virgo "open the gate of the maiden Virgo" I chanted and she appeared "punishment time princess?"she asked "not now Virgo I need you to get me a bathing suit please" she just disappeared but was back in a second handing me this cute bikini "thank you, you may go back now" I said and just like before she was gone in a second. I got changed into it then put a shirt over it. I left the room and met up with the others Juvia wearing her usual purple pok a dot bathing suit levy was wearing this black bikini that looked adorable on her "why is it that you guys both look cute but I look ugly" I say with a down voice I see natsu walk over to me with a serious face "don't say that I think you look really hot in that" he said then lightly brushed the back of my back that was exposed with his finger tips. I just started blushing and arched my back not even caring that he called me hot "ha joking you look the same as you usely do" he said with a smirk "what is that supposed to mean?" I practically yelled at him "who knows" he said then walked to the door to leave arg I really wanna punch him sometimes.

As we all left the hotel I could tell the creepy front desk guy was watching us "doesn't that guy ever go off of work" I whispered in levy and juvias ear "juvia doesn't know but juvia a doesn't care if other guys look at her juvia just wants gray-sama to" juvia said then looked over at gray who wasn't even looking at her then turn back looked sad for a second but then had a determined face. As we were walking to the beach we noticed Mira and Laxus out by the clothing stores "are they on a date" I said in a aw voice to levy "it looks like it this is so cute" I just nodded and took a picture. I'm going to tease her about this but what can she expect she never told us she was going on a date she deserves punishment. We got to the beach and as soon as we do the guys are practically already in the water and all their stuff throw on the ground.  
I just pick it up and set it where the rest of our stuff is. I take off my shirt and go walk to the water I grab Levys hand while doing so. While the guys are already so far out all we see is the water being splashed up levy and me are still trying to get in "ok together" I said and just nodded we backed up and ran in. I fell while running and ended up dragging levy with me we just get up from under the water and start laughing I look over to where our stuff was and noticed juvia sitting by our stuff still "juvia come over here and jump in the water feels great" I yell to her she just looks at me and starts pouting " I don't wanna go in until gray comments on my bgathing suit" "so you are saying you won't go unless gray comments on your bathing suit?" I ask "yep" is all she says So I get out and walk over to her grab her arm and start dragging her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE GONNA WRECK MY BATHING SUIT" she yells while trying but failing to make me let go as I got beside the water I use all the strength I have and pick her up and throw her in her face went from shock and mad to happy excited "you are right the water does feel great" juvia said totally forgetting about wanting gray to complement her.

Omg my god guys I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time I have been busy and I had writers block for 2 weeks like I had nothing it was terrible

I am gonna try to update every week or 2 I am really sorry

Hope you like the chapter

That's about it

Until next time

~chocolateowo 


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu pov

"I'm gonna beat you ice cube"  
"In your dreams flame brain" Gray said to me while speeding ahead but then we heard someone yell "don't get cocky you two" and I realized it was Gajeel when he swam past us I don't really know why we are racing or where to but I just know I can't let them beat me and I started swimming faster which is hard to believe since I was already going so fast but I can't let them win. Without realizing it we were going further and further away from the beach we were so far out you couldn't even see it after around ten minutes we all stop an look back "well we went a little to far out aren't we?" They just look at me and nod "I have an idea first one back wins" I say then start swimming as fast I can not long after they followed behind i honestly think it only took us half the time to get back than it did to get out there. As we get back to shore I get out of the water and I look around for the girls when i spot them all laying down on towels I look and realize that none of them have their bathing suits are done up I don't know why but I had an Idea of what to do in this situation I run to Lucy "hey Luce" I say to her she turns her head "hey natsu I see your back" I just smile and he does back but that smile turned into a smirk and next thing you see is me running and he screaming Nastu and chasing after me holding her now topless boobs "give it back Nastu I came here to relax not to have you steal my bathing suit top. As I see her start to catch up I look around for somewhere to get away to but I notice that all these guys were looking at Lucy, my Lucy. I just stop and she does to but only after running in to my back and falling. "Here" I said handing her back her bathing suit top she just grabs it turns around so I can only see her back and puts it back on but instead of doing it up she says "you get to do this up since I can't and you stole it from me" I just grab the back and start to do it up but after doing it up I move my hand away from the bathing suit slowly moving my hand down then up her back, she made no response just letting me do it when I got to the top I moved both my hand to the side of her "Natsu if you touch my bo..." Is all she said before falling down laughing from me starting to tickle her she start squirming trying to get me of but while doing so she kicks out my feet which made me end up fall in the end I ended up on top of her I lift up my head and look at her, she is blushing I wonder why and I realize what position we are in and to make it worse it's skin on skin I look back at her and couldn't help but start to think about how cute she looked without thinking I leaned in and kissed her I didn't care if she got mad at me I have never been good at doing things at the right moment but today right now I new that this was the right one. She and me had started from a kiss into making out forgetting where we were as both of is break apart needing air i see some guys behind her give me a thumbs up. I get up off of her knowing that if we continued it would go somewhere where I wouldn't be able to control myself. "What was that why did you do that" she says looking still in shock because of the kiss "I don't know it just like the right thing to do in that situation" I answer back honestly she just looks at me and sighs and says "when have you ever been good with moments" "well was that a bad moment" I ask and she starts blushing turns her face than whispers "no" I look at her and smile "well we should get back the others must be wondering what we are doing" she says then turns and starts walking in the direction were our stuff is "well today has been a exciting beach day" I think to myself and go chasing after her

...  
Hey guys long time no write it's been awhile since the last time I wrote a chapter sorry for that

How was the chapter?

Well I guess that's all

Until next time

~chocolateowo 


	19. Chapter 19

Lucys pov

"Nastu is so confusing" "how is that" levy asks "well you know how we were at the beach yesterday" "ya" levy replied "well we ended up kissing but today hes acting like nothing happened i don't know what to think is he attracted to me or not" i say then take a deep breath realizing i didnt breath during that whole thing. Levy was about to say something but then Mira interrupts and says "what about kissing" and we all just look up at her and i see she has that what's going on with my ships look on her face "nothing" is all i say and you can tell she disappointed but before she got to say anything levy says "enough about us what happened to you yesturday i heard you were with Laxus" she just looks surprised with a blush forming on her face "nothing happened we just went out for lunch" but that didnt stop me from bugging her "just lunch huh then explain to me why your blushing" "i don't know what your talking about its just hot in here" she says which makes no sense since its pretty cold in here. I just give her a look that says oh really and she gives up. "Fine we kissed but when i said we went for lunch i wasn't lying by the way we went out for lunch" i just give her an approving smile feeling like i accomplished something. Levy on the other hand was squealing from the fact they kissed "i ship it" she says and i just give her a duh look. "Anyways back to our conversation i think to see if nasties interested you should make him jelous" levy said and Mira nodded "how do i make him jelous if i don't even know if he likes me" i said with a confused look "go on a date, any guy would be jelous if a girl they liked went on a date" levy says to me with a serious look "ok that could work but with who i don't wanna go on a date with any random guy?" She looks up for a moment then started smiling you could tell she thought of something "go on a date with gray we could convince Juvia that it was just for nastu and i bet gray would do it if you asked. I just look at her thinking about it i just shrug "that works i guess" mira just gets up and starts squealing "maybe gralu might be close to cannoned after all i didnt know if i should've given up on that ship or not when gruvia started to happen. I just sigh this girl and her ships. "Mira we would be going on a date to make someone jelous that doesn't mean its gonna be cannoned." She looks at me and starts to pout but then all of a sudden her face lightens up "wait your going on a date with one person to make another one jelous and come back to you and you two will get married and have 32 babies and i will get to name all of them. Ok i think i get it" she ended up standing up while saying that whole thing. "K first of all 32 isn't that a bit much, second of all I'm making him jelous to see if he likes me or not, not to get married." "You can think that" she says and gives me a big smile. Should i be scared...

I get up and leave the room i can hear levy and mira behind me yelling why i was leaving. Just before i got out of the room i say "you want me to go on this date or not" their silent for a second the quickly get up and rush to get beside me.

As we got to the guys room nastu and gray are bickering about something i don't even know and juvia laxus and gajeel are trying to ignore them "gray can you come here for a second" he just shuts up and gets up and comes to me without saying anything. You could tell juvia was interestedwhy i need him when she got up to and tried to follow us but levy and mira grabbed her and pulled her along to . Nastu was just sitting where he was when fighting with gray looking confused. I pulled gray along into our room and soon after mira levy and juvia were in to. "Gray i wanna go on a date with me" i say before anyone could speak, gray was about to answer when juvia interupted him "juvia knew it love rival really is still after gray-sama, juvia cant believe juvia thought love rival was in love with nastu" i just sigh "juvia im doing this to make natsu jelous im not after gray." She just looks at me "juvia still not ok with this" i look at gray for help, he nods then says "juvia if you let us do this i will take you out on a very special date later on" her eyes just light up "ok" she said "so you get what im trying to do then?" I ask gray he looks back at me then nods and gives me a thumbs up. Well this should be interesting.

Well guys i hope you are interested for the next chapter. I am excited to write it! Anyone have any suggestions for what i should make them do!

Anyways that's all i guess

Until next time

~chocolateowo 


End file.
